A New Years Kiss
by Rulerofweridness
Summary: When Rey kinds herself alone under the stary sky on New Year's Eve. Poe finds her and they celebrate the New Years together


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters or the Star Wars franchise. However I do on the Plot.**

**Note: happy new year ! **

The petite girl with the three buns stood out on the grassy meadow surrounded by people. Finn was off with Rose probably making out behind a tree and she was alone. It was 20 minutes till the new year. She looked she looked around trying to find someone she knew, anyone. Well of course she knew a lot of people. She looked around to find someone that was her friend, and that was only three people. Finn and Rose were together doing how knows what so that left one person. Poe, she was looking for Poe. Turning her head to face a large bonfire, there in the company of all the hot-shot X-wing pilots he commands is Poe. She starts over but stops. She doesn't feel comfortable here. She's not a pilot, she's quiet and there all so loud. And besides she barely knows any of them. She turns around backtracking her steps, but not before Poe notices that she was going to attempt to join the group.

—

It's hot by the bonfire, the resistance pilot commander is laughing and joking with his pilots, secretly wishing he could be somewhere else. Poe Dameron Doesn't make a habit of spending time would be overly loud, rambunctious X-wing pilots. He waits for a pause in the conversation, when he knows he can make an excuse to leave. But after 10 long minutes of waiting he can't seem to find one. Looking side to side he spots Rey starting to walk over. She turns obviously deciding that joining the group was not the best idea. He agrees with her, after all she hardly knows any of them. She walks away finding a seat on a log by the lake. He follows, seemingly the little gang surrounding the bonfire hasn't noticed his disappearance. He could care less.

" what are you doing out here" he says he approaches her. She turns obviously startled by his sudden appearance. A small smile begins to form on her face, but quickly deteriorates replaced by a small hit of blush only just visible under the moonlight.

" nothing… I was just bored… Finn and Rose are probably making out under a tree still knowing them," she says laughing at her own joke. He laughs realizing the probability that that is actually happening.

" I wouldn't be surprised" he states a smirk forming on his face. The blush on Rey's face is ever-growing. Poe notices this and involuntarily his cheeks begin to flush as well.

" don't they know they're supposed to save that kiss for midnight" Rey says letting down the first knot of her hair. She lets down the second, shortly followed by the third. This is the first time he's ever realized how beautiful she is, the moonlight only enhancing it.

It's 10 minutes till midnight now and people are starting five spots on the grass waiting for the fireworks to apper in the sky. Spots fill up fast, Poe and Rey seem to have gotten to a good spot early because as everyone else sits on the grass they have their log by the riverbank.

He looks in her eyes and she stares back in his. For a minute their positions stay like this each of them absorbed each other. The both of them finally realizing the situation. Turn away both apologizing.

" don't apologize, it's fine… Well I mean… I… Oh never mind" he stutters obviously embarrassed.

20 seconds till midnight now, neither of them have noticed how close they have scooted together.

Finally the countdown from 10 begins, someone somewhere must be holding a watch because there's no big clock in the sky like some rich cities may have. A chorus of voices countdown 10… 9... 8...

"5 seconds" Poe says as fixated on the sky above.

4...3...2...

They both turn, since they had scooted so close together their faces are practically inches from each other's. The sky exploded fireworks. Green, blue, yellow, red and purple streaks of light feeling the starry Sky above them. They move closer noses touching at this point.

He kisses her, the both of them finally letting themselves show something real towards each other. It was almost like catching a smile in a bottle, the softness and sweetness…as the fireworks exploded over head singling the new year, the fireworks glowed inside of them, just from the touch of the others lips on theirs.

"Happy new year" he said looking into her hazel eyes. She smiles putting her forehead against his chest blushing like mad.

"Happy new year" she says copying the simple phrase used many times before.


End file.
